Je comprends
by Jukah
Summary: Les déambulations et hésitations de Clarke, à un moment indéterminé avant la bataille de Mont Weather (saison 2). Je ne respecte ni le cadre spatio-temporel, ni la suite officielle de l'histoire (certainement parce que j'ai écrit ça avant de voir la saison 2 ;) On est plutôt sur du OOC, mais tant pis) - Clexa (lemon)
1. Chapitre 1 : Je comprends

Clarke s'arrêta quelques secondes pour se reposer. Elle venait à peine de se rendre compte de la douleur sourde qui envahissait ses mollets alors que la pente se faisait de plus en plus abrupte, au point qu'elle s'était mise inconsciemment à porter le poids de son corps sur les orteils pour éviter de glisser. Elle posa les paumes sur ses genoux et reprit son souffle, réalisant par là qu'elle avait progressivement accéléré sa marche malgré les obstacles nombreux que constituaient les arbres et buissons épineux en tous genres. Mais elle voulait absolument parvenir au sommet de la montagne dont elle gravissait le flanc depuis... _combien de temps déjà ? Vingt minutes ? Une heure ?_ Elle n'en avait aucune idée et ne s'en souciait guère. Tout ce à quoi elle était capable de penser était son objectif et la sensation diffuse de fatigue qui engourdissait ses membres. Elle se remit alors en route, sentant que si elle demeurait plus longtemps immobile elle ne serait certainement plus capable de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un pied.

« J'ai besoin de m'isoler » avait-elle seulement daigné répondre aux interrogations insistantes de Bellamy lorsqu'il avait compris qu'elle ne resterait décidément pas au camp qu'ils venaient d'établir à flanc de montagne. Au lieu de lui poser encore d'autres questions ou de lui répliquer qu'il restait beaucoup de choses à faire pour sécuriser les lieux ou planifier la suite des événements, comme il semblait être sur le point de le faire, il s'était tu, une expression résignée sur le visage, et était certainement retourné à ses occupations, tandis que Clarke s'était déjà détournée et avait commencé à s'éloigner du campement. Elle n'avait croisé que quelques soldats sur son chemin, qui vaquaient à leurs obligations, et personne d'autre n'avait ne serait-ce que tenté de la ralentir. _Parfait_ , s'était-elle dit, et elle avait décidé de couper le fil de ses pensées pour éviter de remâcher tout ce qui s'était produit ces dernières semaines.

Sans faire attention aux insectes qui voletaient autour d'elle, ou même aux possibles dangers embusqués dans les fourrés, elle niait absolument toute possibilité qu'elle ne soit pas seule. Tous ses réflexes instinctifs qui l'avaient fait sursauter au moindre bruit louche ces dernières semaines semblaient avoir pris des vacances. Elle restait fixée sur sa volonté de parvenir au sommet, d'atteindre le grand rocher éclatant qu'elle avait aperçu en arrivant sur la petite plaine où ils avaient établi le camp. A cause de l'épaisse forêt sauvage qui le séparait de ce dernier, elle ne pouvait plus l'y voir, mais son image de dent blanche se détachant au soleil sur le flou du ciel s'était imprimée dans son esprit. Elle avait gardé la vague idée d'aller un jour satisfaire sa curiosité, espérant avoir, de là-haut, une vue imprenable sur l'immense paysage vert qui devait s'étendre à l'infini. Elle avait bien sûr eu longuement l'occasion de contempler la surface de la Terre lorsqu'elle habitait dans l'Arche, mais ce n'était évidemment pas la même chose, puisqu'elle n'appartenait aucunement à cette planète et que de toute façon elle en était trop loin. Et puis là, comme elle l'avait dit à Bellamy, sa petite escapade était surtout issue d'une impulsion irréfléchie qui la poussait à sortir de ce camp, qui lui rappelait d'une manière étouffante tout ce qu'elle était fatiguée de retourner encore et encore dans son esprit.

Jusqu'à présent, elle avait tout contenu, se contentant de prendre les événements comme ils venaient, remettant à plus tard leur analyse pour mieux ignorer la douleur lancinante de la perte de certains de ses proches. Elle avait tenu, plutôt bien même, grâce au poids des responsabilités, celles qui faisaient d'elle un meneur qui ne pouvait se permettre de laisser éclater ses sentiments. Comme Lexa, elle ressentait à présent cette vague notion de devoir à l'égard de ceux qu'elle avait décidé de diriger en quelque sorte. _C'était le prix à payer pour être écoutée dans les décisions de vie ou de mort_ , songea-t-elle amèrement. Simplement, on n'avait plus ensuite le droit à l'erreur ou même au plus petit mouvement de faiblesse. Car Clarke savait très bien que si elle se permettait de relâcher son attention un instant, si elle laissait les vannes de ses émotions s'ouvrir, elle ne se relèverait peut-être pas.

Il ne s'agissait pas de nier éternellement son chagrin, sa colère et toutes les émotions qu'elle avait immédiatement refoulées dès leur apparition, mais il n'était tout simplement pas le moment de les libérer. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de s'occuper uniquement d'elle alors que la menace des hommes des montagnes les guettait et que la vie de sa mère, de ses amis, et de tous les autres étaient toujours en danger. Il était déjà très imprudent de quitter le camp seule, pour une durée indéterminée et surtout sans l'avoir dit à qui que ce soit excepté Bellamy ( et Clarke n'était pas sûre que celui-ci irait prévenir le commandant ) et pourtant, à cet instant, elle s'en fichait royalement, même si elle savait pertinemment que cela mettrait Lexa en fureur, au moment où la présence de Clarke se faisait indispensable.

Clarke avait en effet réalisé qu'ils avaient atteint un point de non-retour dans l'avancée des préparatifs militaires et, au moment où elle pensait être la plus préparée possible à l'assaut qu'ils avaient prévu de donner quelques jours plus tard, elle s'était retrouvée paralysée sur son lit de camp à ressasser des souvenirs atroces. Les images de Finn, de son père, de Wells s'étaient imposées à son esprit alors qu'elle nettoyait un peu de sang qui avait taché un de ses vieux tee-shirts et elle s'était laissée brusquement submerger par la douleur, les yeux grands ouverts, le souffle court. Elle n'était sortie de sa torpeur qu'en entendant un choc métallique d'armes qu'on laisse tomber à l'extérieur de sa tente, pensant instinctivement à la présence d'un ennemi et, une fois rassurée sur son origine, était sortie d'un pas ferme de celle-ci sans emporter d'autre chose que sa veste. Elle avait traversé le camp d'une manière décidée, absorbée dans ses pensées, et n'avait pas fait attention aux gens s'agitant autour d'elle pour monter les dernières tentes ou s'entraîner en prévision du combat. Elle s'était déjà éloignée de quelques mètres du camp lorsque Bellamy l'avait hélée tout en continuant à couper du bois avec quelques autres. Et après lui avoir lancé sa réponse, elle s'était enfoncée dans le bois.

Elle continuait à grimper, écartant machinalement les branches de son visage, ne s'arrêtant pas même pour détacher les ronces qui s'accrochaient à ses vêtements. Elle marchait encore et encore sans y penser, ne s'autorisant pas à visualiser autre chose que le rocher, niant les cris de ses jambes endolories et de sa nuque raide, enjambant les racines et les pierres qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Elle ne parvenait pas à estimer combien de temps encore cela lui prendrait d'arriver au sommet et espérait vaguement que la nuit ne la rattrape pas, mais elle savait qu'elle continuerait malgré tout, et qu'elle ne s'arrêterait qu'une fois arrivée ou que lorsqu'elle ne pourrait plus marcher.

C'était un moyen d'oublier momentanément tout ce qui se déroulait en ce moment même au camp et tout ce qui y était associé dans son esprit, un moyen de tenir coûte que coûte en se focalisant sur ce que son corps ressentait, et ce pour quoi elle marchait. Elle avait vite compris que le meilleur moyen de résister à la douleur était de ne pas chercher à l'ignorer mais au contraire de l'accepter, de la laisser dans un recoin de son esprit, et elle laissait la soif et la sensation de brûlure de ses muscles l'accompagner. Soudain, son pied heurta un rocher dissimulé sous des feuilles et elle manqua de tomber, mais elle n'y fit presque pas attention. Elle s'était rattrapé à un tronc d'arbre, mais ce qui happait son attention était droit devant elle. La pente s'était arrêtée et il n'y avait plus d'arbres sur son chemin : elle était arrivée.

Elle s'élança alors, faisant encore quelques pas qui la menèrent hors de la forêt, et elle se retrouva dans une petite clairière ensoleillée, au sommet de la montagne. Le rocher se dressait, immense, à sa gauche, et au moment où elle posa la main dessus pour s'y appuyer, elle porta enfin ses yeux sur l'immensité du paysage qui s'étendait devant elle. Elle se tenait au bord du flanc de la petite montagne opposé à celui qu'elle avait gravit, flanc encore plus abrupt et plus rocailleux, qui lui permettait d'avoir cette vue imprenable sur les immenses forêts aux teintes de vert variées, trouées par quelques lacs au loin et qui débouchaient sur une immense étendue floue à l'horizon qui devait être la mer. Le soleil n'était déjà plus à son zénith, puisque l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé, et cela créait des contrastes à couper le souffle entre les collines verdoyantes et découpait encore plus leur relief.

Clarke était absorbée dans la contemplation des formes sombre créées par les ombres nettes qui recouvraient des clairières en contrebas et elle sentit alors une sorte de grand calme l'envahir. Elle se détacha du rocher et le contourna pour pouvoir admirer le côté opposé, celui par lequel elle était venue. Celui-ci l'aveuglait à cause de la lumière du soleil qu'il renvoyait et elle mit ses mains en visière pour scruter le paysage à la recherche des indices de la présence du camp. Mais, tout comme elle n'avait pu apercevoir le rocher depuis le camp, elle ne voyait rien de ce dernier depuis sa place, et ne pouvait que deviner l'emplacement des tentes quelque part derrière les arbres. Elle se retourna à nouveau et vint s'asseoir dans les hautes herbes jaunies par le soleil, le rocher toujours à sa gauche, et détendit enfin les muscles de ses épaules.

Elle n'avait pas, jusqu'alors, pris conscience de toute la tension qui s'était accumulée le long de son cou, dans son dos et même dans sa mâchoire, et ce n'est qu'en relâchant ses muscles qu'elle comprit à quel point son corps était épuisé. Toutes ses responsabilités devaient avoir eu de plus en plus d'impact sur son corps au fil des jours et c'était la première fois qu'elle prenait pleinement conscience de ses sensations, depuis le bout de ses doigts caressés par les brins d'herbe qu'une légère brise agitait, jusqu'aux protestations véhémentes de ses vertèbres malmenées. Elle laissa alors son esprit divaguer alors que ses membres se relâchaient complètement.

Elle se mit à penser à son père sans bien comprendre pourquoi, et au fait qu'il était mort pour avoir voulu rendre publique la vérité. Finn lui avait dit un jour que c'était un beau geste, et en se rappelant ça, elle réveilla son douloureux souvenir. Finn aussi était mort dans un beau geste, celui de réparer le tort qu'il avait causé en se sacrifiant pour les siens. Clarke sentit une immense tristesse l'envahir alors qu'elle revoyait mentalement son regard triste mais résolu au moment de mourir, _et sa dernière phrase_... Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait aucune réelle raison de se reprocher de n'avoir pu lui éviter une mort atroce, puisqu'il l'avait choisie, mais la douleur de sa perte était là, et la présence rassurante du Finn d'avant lui manquait cruellement, quelquefois. Il avait souvent été là même lorsqu'elle n'en éprouvait pas le besoin et elle l'entendait encore l'appeler « princesse ». Elle sourit à ce souvenir qui était devenu étrangement moins triste qu'agréable et elle se demanda si elle n'était pas prête à faire son deuil.

Elle avait déjà partiellement accepté la mort de Finn, au moment même où elle avait plongé le couteau dans sa chair, et n'était même plus en colère contre elle-même et la fatalité. Elle réalisait doucement que son absence se faisait moins absurde, plus habituelle, et se faisait sentir de plus en plus rarement. Elle avait comme bloqué toute pensée allant vers lui ces derniers temps mais à cet instant précis, pendant cette pause hors du temps et de la précipitation des événements, elle sentit naître en elle un sentiment de calme, qui n'effaçait pas totalement sa tristesse mais l'atténuait un peu. Il était peut-être temps d'avancer, après tout. Elle ne pourrait, ne voulait oublier Finn, mais, peut-être, pourrait-elle en conserver un souvenir doux et tout au plus mélancolique et se concentrer un peu plus sur la survie de ceux qui étaient encore à ses côtés.

Clarke resserra un peu plus ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle n'avait ni trop chaud ni trop froid, et le vent qui s'insinuait doucement dans ses cheveux et caressait son visage était tiède. Elle sentait le contact frais de l'air là où ses larmes avaient coulé sans qu'elle s'en rende compte le long de son visage mais ne ressentait pas le besoin d'essuyer ses joues. Elle se contentait de rester là, tranquille, au sommet du monde paisible qui s'étendait sous ses pieds.

Elle entendit un craquement derrière elle et tourna la tête. A une dizaine de mètres, sous le couvert des arbres, Bellamy se frayait un chemin parmi les buissons. Il ne semblait pas encore l'avoir vue et elle retourna à sa contemplation, sans même prendre la peine de sécher ses larmes. Elle laissa s'échapper un imperceptible soupir alors qu'il arrivait derrière elle ; elle entendait ses pas fouler l'herbe sèche et bientôt il apparut dans son champ de vision, debout à sa gauche, alors qu'elle gardait le visage tourné vers l'horizon. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans autre bruit que le lointain bruissement des feuilles et sans autre mouvement que celui du vent. Il avait ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais quand il aperçut la trace qu'avaient laissé ses larmes sur ses joues; il se ravisa et vint simplement s'asseoir tout près d'elle. Elle était restée immobile et silencieuse.

« Je comprends », articula-t-il d'une voix sourde.

C'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire, et il passa un bras autour d'elle. Clarke sentit le contact de sa peau tiède, de son bras musclé autour de ses épaules, de sa main repliée à côté de son coude et hésitant sur sa place.

Il n'alla pas plus loin et ce contact, démonstration de soutien et d'affection, fit du bien à Clarke. Sa vue se brouilla à nouveau et elle cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois. Mais elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps et de nouvelles larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Bellamy sentit un sanglot la traverser, et il la serra alors un peu plus fort contre lui, le regard obstinément fixé sur l'horizon, impassible. Elle cessa alors toute résistance et posa la tête sur son épaule, laissant ses larmes couler doucement.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Au camp

L'attitude de Bellamy était peut-être plus qu'amicale.

Clarke chassa cette pensée avec un geste agacé pour replacer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle voulait écarter cette idée troublante de son esprit, parce que si elle se révélait vraie, la situation en deviendrait encore plus compliquée. Déjà qu'elle ne savait plus où elle en était avec Lexa ! Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps et c'était vrai : le souvenir de Finn était encore trop présent. Et voilà que maintenant Bellamy, avec qui elle pensait que tout serait clair et sans problème, semblait agir différemment à son égard !

Elle était fâchée contre elle-même de s'être laissée aller à pareil mouvement de faiblesse devant lui. Ils étaient supposés être alliés, amis tout au plus. Mais il n'était pas question que son propre comportement laisse croire à Bellamy qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose de plus entre eux. D'accord, il était loin d'être repoussant. Il était même plutôt séduisant et elle se rappelait, un peu coupable, à quel point le charme de son sourire l'avait frappée en pleine face lors d'un de leurs rares moments de joie.

Elle secoua la tête dans un mouvement d'impatience. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle commence à se sentir attirée par lui, déjà parce qu'elle savait pertinemment que si attirance il y avait, c'était quelque chose de vaguement plus physique que d'ordre sentimental. Elle devait bien admettre que son cœur avait manqué quelques battements en sa présence, lorsqu'il esquissait un geste pour la protéger ou la touchait, mais en dehors de ça elle ne pensait pas tellement à lui, plutôt à Lexa, dont l'omniprésence dans son esprit la rendait troublante.

Elle remonta sa manche d'un geste vif et continua à aiguiser la lame de son petit couteau, celui qui lui servirait de scalpel si besoin, voire d'arme de dernier secours en cas de difficulté. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle frottait sans relâche la pierre spéciale contre la lame brillante et elle tenta de se concentrer de nouveau sur sa tâche. Mais plus elle tentait de le chasser, plus le souvenir du contact de son bras dans leur dernière étreinte lui revenait en mémoire.

 _De toute façon, tout ce qu'il avait à lui offrir se résumerait sans doute à une présence rassurante, plus empreinte de puissance que de douceur_ , songea-t-elle. Lorsqu'elle s'imaginait ce que ce serait de se retrouver dans son lit, dans une étreinte beaucoup moins amicale, elle sentait un creux dans son ventre, certainement dû à l'idée que cela serait beaucoup moins tendre qu'intense. Bellamy conviendrait parfaitement si elle cherchait un partenaire de défoulement et il semblait penser la même chose d'elle, mais ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle voulait en ce moment. Son sentiment de manque illusoire devait être simplement dû à un besoin plus qu'à une réelle attirance envers lui. Elle avait certes besoin d'être rassurée, même si ça la tuait de le reconnaître, chose qu'elle était bien obligée de faire lorsqu'elle se réveillait en sueur après un énième cauchemar. Mais elle avait aussi besoin de quelqu'un avec qui parler, à qui raconter tout ce qui lui retournait le cœur depuis plusieurs semaines, et pas d'un simple exutoire pour ses pulsions. Elle était très attachée à Bellamy mais elle sentait qu'elle ne le considérait pas comme autre chose qu'un ami. Un très bon ami, certes. Et il ne fallait pas qu'il se méprenne là-dessus.

Clarke essuya un peu de sueur sur son front avec le dos de sa main. En rangeant le couteau dans son petit étui de cuir, elle se promit de ne plus se laisser aller en présence de Bellamy.

* * *

En marchant vers la tente de Lexa, Clarke se demandait vaguement ce qu'elle lui voulait. Elles avaient déjà mis au point le plan d'attaque de la bataille à venir et, au niveau de la stratégie militaire, il n'y avait rien à modifier tant qu'on n'aurait pas du nouveau sur les équipements de l'adversaire, par exemple. Ils attendaient simplement le moment propice pour lancer l'assaut, pour l'instant. Voilà pourquoi ils avaient installé le camp à flanc de montagne ; ils attendaient, positionnés le plus près possible de leur cible, dans un endroit sécurisé et défendable.

Tout en se remémorant tout cela, Clarke coupa par un groupement de tentes pour arriver plus vite, et dût zigzaguer entre les soldats qui jouaient à des jeux inconnus d'elle (qui ressemblaient peut-être à des osselets) ou nettoyaient leurs armes. Elle sentait bien qu'ils rongeaient leur frein ; une telle inactivité devait leur être inhabituelle et une certaine tension commençait à peser entre les hommes de Lexa et les siens, si elle pouvait les considérer comme tels. D'autant plus qu'il ne leur était pas permis de sortir du camp, discrétion oblige, et que les obliger à tourner en rond sans rien faire les agitait plus qu'autre chose. Quelques bagarres avaient même éclaté dernièrement pour des motifs stupides, et les uns et les autres cherchaient de plus en plus de prétextes pour dénigrer l'autre camp. A terme, cette division croissante pourrait se révéler dangereuse, mais Clarke ne savait pas très bien comment calmer le jeu de son côté sans trop faire sentir son autorité, qui était apparemment aussi insupportable à certains des anciens habitants de l'Arche.

Elle entendit les terriens parler après son passage en Trigedasleng. Clarke sentit poindre une certaine inquiétude à l'idée que sa présence soit désagréable au sein du camp. Elle espérait que combattre ensemble les rapprocherait un peu, au lieu de les diviser. Ils avaient accepté Octavia dans leur groupe, mais cela ne garantissait pas leur bienveillance envers le reste des siens.

C'était justement Octavia qui lui avait dit que Lexa voulait absolument la voir, tout en ignorant à quel sujet. Elle avait été pressante cependant, et avait insisté pour que Clarke abandonne ses occupations au plus vite : _ça devait être plutôt important_. Clarke arriva enfin à l'entrée de la tente, et fit un signe de tête hésitant au garde qui en surveillait l'entrée. Celui-ci y répondit et s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Elle écarta le pan de tissu et entra.

L'intérieur de la tente manquait cruellement de lumière par rapport à l'extérieur et elle dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Elle s'était arrêtée à quelques pas seulement de l'entrée par réflexe, de peur de heurter quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Mais à mesure qu'elle y voyait plus clair, elle se rendait compte qu'il n'y avait rien devant elle. La table, le fauteuil avaient été reculés et tous les autres meubles écartés dans l'ombre. Soudain, quelque chose bougea dans le fond et Clarke esquissa un geste pour attraper son couteau, mais elle s'arrêta bien vite en reconnaissant ce visage si familier.

« Lexa ! Tu m'as fait peur ! », lâcha Clarke dans un sourire de soulagement, qui laissa vite la place à l'inquiétude.

« Tu voulais me voir ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Si c'est pour le plan de la bataille, on en a...

\- Il ne s'agit pas de cela, Clarke. » l'interrompit brusquement Lexa.

Son visage pur de toutes peintures de guerre se détachait dans la semi-obscurité de la tente, mais ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, si ce n'était un léger souci. Clarke attendit, surprise. Son interlocutrice se remit enfin à parler :

« C'est à propos de ton peuple, Clarke. Tes gens contiennent difficilement leur animosité vis-à-vis des miens, et on ne pourra bientôt plus les empêcher de se battre pour de bon, si l'on ne fait rien avant que cela arrive.

\- Oui, enfin mon « peuple » comme tu dis n'est pas le seul à faire dans la provocation, et tu le sais. Tu te souviens de la bagarre qu'a déclenché Madred il y a quelques jours ? Charles n'y était pour rien, et cela ne l'a pas empêché de se retrouver avec le nez cassé. »

Lexa sembla balayer ses objections de la main, alors qu'elle se détournait légèrement.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, il serait temps d'agir pour les faire cohabiter encore un moment, jusqu'à l'assaut. Il n'est pas question de le donner alors que nos troupes sont aussi divisées et moralement faible.

\- Je ne peux pas y faire grand chose, tu le sais, regretta Clarke. Ce ne sont pas « mes » gens et je parviens à peine à me faire entendre en ce moment. Alors les faire changer d'état d'esprit... »

Lexa se tourna vivement vers elle, une lueur étrange dans le regard. Ses yeux étaient presque entièrement noirs, tellement la pupille s'était dilatée. Clarke esquissa un mouvement de recul : elle ne savait si c'était l'atmosphère de la tente qui lui donnait des idées, mais elle avait l'impression que le commandant n'était pas dans son état normal.

« Il le faut, Clarke. Il serait temps que tu prennes les choses en main. Tu es responsable de ton peuple, quoi qu'il advienne. Tu es née pour cela. »

Elle s'approcha et, d'un seul pas, se retrouva à quelques centimètres seulement de Clarke, qui respirait légèrement plus fort mais avait cessé tout mouvement.

« Clarke du peuple du ciel... »

Clarke attendit, pensant qu'elle allait ajouter quelque chose, mais celle-ci se contenta de lever les yeux vers les siens, ses yeux au magnétisme si intense qui la bouleversait tant, puis les abaissa furtivement vers ses cheveux clairs qui serpentaient sur son épaule et enfin sa main. Tout cela dura quelques secondes seulement qui parurent beaucoup plus longues à Clarke, puis Lexa lui tourna le dos pour se diriger vers le fond de la tente.

Ne sachant ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Lorsque ses neurones parurent se reconnecter, elle se fit la réflexion idiote que l'extérieur de la tente était vraiment silencieux : elle entendait seulement le bruit du vent dans les pans de lourd tissu qui formaient les tentes. Mais elle n'avait pas détaché ses yeux de la silhouette de Lexa qui se tenait immobile dans l'ombre. Après une hésitation, celle-ci parut se ressaisir :

« Clarke, dit-elle d'une voix qui semblait un peu radoucie, fais passer parmi les tiens le message que toute tentative de provocation ou de conflit qui menacerait la sécurité du camp sera sévèrement châtiée. C'est valable pour tout le monde, sans exception. »

Elle avait prononcé sa dernière phrase en la fixant de son regard redevenu neutre, mais toujours imposant. Clarke avait l'impression que le terme « exception » s'adressait en particulier à elle. Elle ne répondit rien.

« Il est indispensable de maintenir une certaine discipline jusqu'à la bataille. J'ai laissé jusqu'à présent une pleine liberté à tes gens, Clarke du peuple du ciel, mais si les tensions ne s'apaisent pas bientôt, je n'hésiterai pas à leur imposer nos règles.

\- Je suis toujours celle qui prend les décisions quant à eux, Lexa.» tenta Clarke, sans toutefois y mettre autant d'assurance qu'elle l'aurait voulu, surtout que son abrupt retour à une formule purement formelle lorsqu'elles n'étaient que toutes les deux la troublait au plus haut point.

Mais Lexa ne réagit pas, haussant légèrement les épaules avant de disparaître derrière un pan de la tente.

Demeurée seule et essayant de rassembler les éléments de cette discussion quelque peu déroutante, Clarke tourna machinalement les talons et sortit de la tente, retrouvant la lumière aveuglante du soleil.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Oublie tes questions

Clarke lâcha immédiatement ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains pour s'élancer vers Lexa.

Elle venait de l'apercevoir traversant le camp avec deux gardes et sauta sur l'occasion.

Elle marmonna un vague « désolée, j'ai un truc à régler » à l'attention de Bellamy et Octavia avec qui elle rassemblait des munitions depuis une demi-heure et s'éloigna à grands pas en direction du petit groupe qui approchait des limites du camp sans attendre de réponse.

Il fallait qu'elle parle à Lexa ; elle en avait pris la décision la veille en se tournant dans son lit sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Elle ne savait plus très bien où elle en était, mais voulait éclaircir certaines choses avant qu'ils risquent tous leur vie et qu'elle craigne de perdre des réponses en même temps que des proches.

Elle pressa un peu plus le pas, voyant qu'ils allaient dépasser les dernières tentes, et les rattrapa bientôt, se plaçant ostensiblement dans le champ de vision de Lexa qui comprit le message. Celle-ci s'adressa alors à l'un des hommes qui l'accompagnaient en Trigedasleng et elle dut le congédier, car ils s'éloignèrent tout deux, non sans jeter un coup d'œil à Clarke qui attendait. Lexa se retourna vers elle et l'interrogea du regard.

« J'ai à te parler » commença-t-elle.

Clarke savait très bien que seul ce genre de formulation avait une chance d'éveiller vraiment son attention concentrée sur sa charge de chef ; au fur et à mesure que les choses se faisaient sérieuses, elle semblait filtrer inconsciemment les informations selon leur utilité et leur urgence, et ainsi un simple « j'aimerais te parler » n'aurait presque aucune chance de se frayer un chemin dans le fil de ses idées. Au mieux, cela pourrait déclencher un geste d'agacement, dû au fait qu'elle n'aurait renvoyé des hommes que pour se retrouver à l'écouter se plaindre de ses petits problèmes personnels. Pour se faire entendre, il fallait se montrer décidé et ferme. _Exactement lorsqu'il s'agit de se faire obéir de dizaines d'hommes_ , songea Clarke.

Elle attendit quelques secondes et, voyant que Lexa ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, prit son silence pour un signe d'assentiment.

« Voilà, je... Que s'est-il passé, hier ? »

Elle ne savait comment l'exprimer autrement et avait choisi la forme claire d'une question directe, quoique un peu trop abrupte à son goût. Mais elle voulait faire s'abaisser, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, les barrières qu'elles avaient dressées entre elles depuis le rejet partiel de Clarke.

Lexa parut un peu surprise.

« Nous avons discuté des problèmes d'entente entre nos troupes » hasarda-t-elle en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Elle semblait avoir repris une contenance et son expression neutre et indéchiffrable habituelle était revenue sur son visage. Clarke sentait très nettement que c'était bien le commandant Lexa en face d'elle, empreinte de sa patience tranquille.

« Vraiment ? Il ne me semble pas avoir parlé sur un réel pied d'égalité à ce moment-là. Mais peu importe. »

Elle se remit à hésiter. Etait-ce bien le moment de parler de tout ça ? Remuer l'histoire du baiser, après lequel elles s'étaient toutes les deux braquées, chercher la faille qui ouvrirait une fois encore le cœur de Lexa, et cela seulement pour que Clarke obtienne quelques certitudes... Elle se sentit peu assurée et ne savait plus très bien d'où elle avait tiré cette détermination de tout à l'heure. _Avait-elle seulement le droit de réveiller le souvenir peut-être douloureux de son rejet alors qu'il venait d'elle ? Et puis si elle s'était trompée, ainsi que Lexa, comme elle avait voulu le lui faire croire, à quoi bon ?_ Ce serait une sorte d'humiliation de se faire confirmer qu'il n'y avait effectivement rien de sérieux dans ce baiser et que Lexa s'était simplement laissée emporter.

En repensant à tout ça, Clarke hésitait de plus en plus face au commandant qui attendait patiemment, en surveillant du coin de l'œil le paysage calme et boisé qui s'étendait au-delà du camp.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux... »

Cette nouvelle tentative sembla réveiller une fois de plus son attention.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux demander cela, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je veux dire... »

Elle avait hésité à rajouter « entre nous » mais elle n'était plus vraiment certaine que cette formule ait lieu d'être.

« Lexa... » se surprit-elle à dire d'une voix presque implorante.

L'expression de celle-ci changea imperceptiblement. Elle prononça ces mots de manière inattendue :

« Qu'attends-tu de moi, Clarke ? »

Elle lui sembla soudain légèrement abattue, avec une sorte de lassitude qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue dans le regard. Même sa voix semblait presque rauque.

Clarke ne comprit pas tout de suite : _c'était elle qui avait posé la question, pourquoi la lui retourner ? Lexa serait-elle aussi perdue qu'elle malgré son assurance et sa nonchalance affichées ?_ Elle lui avait pourtant maintenu que son mouvement vers elle de la dernière fois n'était que le fruit d'une impulsion passagère, une erreur. _Oui, mais c'est parce que c'est toi qui as amorcé un mouvement de recul_ , lui rappela une petite voix. Peut-être... peut-être Lexa n'avait-elle pas voulu la perturber plus que cela, après tous les événements douloureux auxquels elle avait dû faire face. Peut-être que son pas en arrière était plutôt dû au respect qu'elle éprouvait pour elle qu'à une quelconque méprise dans ses désirs.

Clarke fut prise d'une bouffée de sentiments confus ; elle était tiraillée entre les interrogations, la peur de se lancer, et une attirance de plus en plus forte pour la femme qui se tenait en face d'elle.

Presque sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était avancée d'un pas et elle tendit la main vers son visage impassible. Mais avant de l'avoir touchée, elle hésita. Ce fut ce mouvement de recul qui provoqua une réaction de la part de Lexa. A la surprise de Clarke, elle s'avança fermement vers elle, pour la dépasser sans ralentir en direction de la sortie du camp, non sans la frôler au passage. Sans se retourner et sans un regard, elle avait attrapé son poignet hésitant une courte seconde en lui disant simplement d'une voix grave :

« Viens. »

Clarke lui emboîta le pas sans réfléchir, quelque peu ébranlée par cet ordre soudain. Il n'y avait personne pour surveiller l'entrée, remarqua-t-elle, à moins que des gardes soient dissimulés dans les arbres qui longeaient la clairière. Elles marchèrent jusqu'à être hors de vue sans toutefois entrer complètement dans la forêt, et Lexa se retourna. Clarke s'arrêta également pour ne pas la heurter. Une seconde s'écoula pendant laquelle elle tenta vainement de déchiffrer son regard magnétique qui la happait, puis Lexa rompit le contact visuel en battant des paupières :

« Clarke, est-ce que... »

Elle cherchait ses mots, évitant de la regarder trop longtemps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lâcha-t-elle enfin alors que ses yeux revenaient défier les siens.

« Que... moi ? Je... »

Mais Lexa ne semblait pas décidée à attendre une nouvelle fois sa réponse :

« Tu me rejettes et demandes du temps, puis tu reviens quelques jours après comme si de rien n'était pour me donner de faux espoirs. Tu hésites et je le respecte, mais cesse de jouer comme cela avec moi. Je ne comprends plus ce que tu veux. »

Tout en disant cela son expression avait oscillé entre l'irritation et quelque chose comme... de la tristesse ? Mais ce qui perçait dans sa voix pendant la dernière phrase était de l'impatience. Le cœur de Clarke fit un bond dans sa poitrine ainsi Lexa semblait ressentir la même chose qu'elle. Alors ce baiser...

« Tout était sérieux ? » dit Clarke, presque pour elle-même.

Lexa ouvrit des yeux étonnés, mais sembla avoir lu dans ses pensées :

« Bien sûr. »

Son ton contenait un peu de déception. Clarke s'attendait à ce qu'elle rajoute quelque chose mais elle n'en fit rien, se contentant de continuer à la regarder, un vague air de résignation sur le visage.

Clarke, elle, laissa son regard dériver, dessiner les courbes de celui-ci, glisser sur ses pommettes lisses et saillantes et s'accrocher à ses lèvres douces. Elle ressentait la même chose que lors de la dernière fois, dans cet instant suspendu qui avait précédé celui où elle avait pu les goûter. Et à présent, elle avait cette envie déraisonnable de recommencer. Mais Lexa devait être lassée de ce petit jeu, ce qui retenait la blonde de dire quoi que ce soit.

Tout cela maintenait entre elles un silence qu'elle percevait comme terriblement gêné. Clarke sentait qu'elle devait dire au moins un peu de ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, de ce qui la tourmentait depuis que le jour de l'assaut était fixé, de ce qui la réveillait à présent que les cauchemars de défunts lui laissaient un peu de répit.

« Lexa... Si... Si jamais il devait arriver quelque chose pendant la bataille... »

Ses yeux s'allumèrent à ce mot. Elle lui coupa la parole :

« Non. N'y pense pas.

\- Mais... C'est nécessaire, on joue notre vie ! Et je... ne sais pas comment je ferais si jamais une de nous deux..

\- Non, Clarke.

\- Lexa...

\- J'ai dit non ! Cesse donc de te poser autant de questions, Clarke ! Si elles peuvent attendre, elles attendront. Crois-tu que c'est en ruminant tous tes problèmes et tes peurs que tu vas réussir à survivre à cette bataille ?

\- Je n'ai pas...

\- Bien sûr que si. Je le sens, je connais ça. Quelquefois il est nécessaire de cesser de réfléchir, de se poser des questions, et il faut simplement agir. Tiens-t'en à ce que nous avons décidé ensemble. »

L'expression de Lexa semblait s'être durcie et renfermée pendant cet échange.

« … et c'est valable dans tous les domaines » ajouta-t-elle en braquant un regard intense sur elle avant d'esquisser un geste pour se détourner.

Par réflexe, Clarke attrapa son bras pour la retenir.

« Attends ! »

Lexa se retourna vivement dans un mouvement de colère. Elle allait rétorquer quelque chose mais Clarke, qui se sentait comme brûlée par ce qu'elle percevait au fond de ses yeux, la devança :

« Je n'y arrive pas ! »

Comme Lexa semblait encore sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche, elle répéta, comme pour se convaincre qu'elle mettait réellement des mots sur son trouble :

« Je n'arrive pas à m'y tenir ! Je ne peux pas ! »

Le temps se figea et elles se dévisagèrent. Puis,dans une impulsion soudaine, Lexa empoigna le poignet qui l'avait retenue du bras gauche et elle la tira légèrement à elle tout en se rapprochant rapidement :

« Au diable, la faiblesse Clarke, gronda-t-elle, décide-toi ! »

Et elle l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser. Clarke ne se déroba pas et répondit à ce baiser brûlant, chargé de frustration et d'envie.

Elle sentit la main de Lexa quitter son bras pour se poser sur sa hanche et la presser un peu plus contre elle, son autre main qui glissait le long de sa nuque. Dans cette étreinte passionnée et presque animale, Clarke se sentit répondre alors qu'elle oubliait tout le reste. Elle était là, la langue de Lexa cherchant la sienne, fiévreuse et assurée pour la première fois depuis un moment que c'était ça qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait sa langue, elle voulait ses lèvres, elle voulait Lexa, dont la chaleur la gagnait tout entière. Hors de toute notion du temps, abandonnée à son contact, Clarke se sentait à sa place.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Dernier temps

A l'issue de l'épisode à l'écart du camp, Clarke et Lexa s'étaient séparées sans d'autres mots que « Il est temps de rentrer », auxquels Clarke avait simplement acquiescé d'un mouvement de tête, certainement trop sonnée pour penser à poser les bonnes questions. Lexa n'avait toujours pas répondu aux siennes, ce qui n'était guère surprenant, étant donné que durant ces deux derniers jours elles n'avaient pas même eu le temps de se parler, tout au plus avaient-elles eu le temps de se saluer d'un regard en se croisant dans le camp.

Cela dérangeait un peu Clarke de ne pas se sentir fixée au sujet de ce qui allait se passer après la bataille, ou même de la confidentialité de la chose ( _devait-elle encore veiller à ce que les autres n'aient aucun soupçon dans le cas ou elle aurait à s'entretenir avec elle ? Avait-elle besoin de prétextes relatifs au stock d'armes ou à une obscure stratégie secrète ?_ ). Mais peu à peu elle remettait ces questions à plus tard, se concentrant sur l'imminence du combat, refusant même de penser à l'éventualité de morts douloureuses. Elle se sentait un peu plus sereine depuis que ce second baiser, qu'elle avait fait durer, lui confirmait que Lexa éprouvait autant d'intérêt qu'elle. Elle se sentait aussi plus décidée à écouter ses recommandations, même si peut-être formulées sous le coup de la colère ; elle allait cesser de ruminer en permanence ses doutes et problèmes. Elle reconnaissait à présent qu'elle s'était laissée submerger après la mort de Finn, malgré son apparence extérieure de sang-froid et de pragmatisme, et que se concentrer sur la vérification machinale de l'état des armes, armures et soldats était un très bon moyen de se vider la tête.

« Clarke ! »

Heureusement pour elle, l'animation ne manquait pas dans ce camp, et elle était constamment sollicitée en vertu de son statut de dirigeante, même si elle n'aimait pas beaucoup se considérer comme telle. Malgré tout ce que Lexa pouvait dire, elle ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un chef et refusait de prétendre à un quelconque pouvoir de droit sur les autres. Elle faisait simplement ce qui lui semblait juste, et...

« Clarke ? »

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, sûre à présent qu'on l'appelait du dehors de la tente. Elle s'était perdue dans la contemplation des pans de tissu épais qui filtraient la lumière du soleil au-dessus de sa tête et s'était laissée aller à la rêverie. Mais quelqu'un l'appelait.

A demi dans le sommeil encore, elle se redressa sur son lit avec difficulté et lâcha un gémissement alors qu'un douloureux élancement traversait tout son crâne. Elle pressa ses mains contre ses tempes et prit un instant pour respirer profondément tout en fermant les yeux pour que le vertige se dissipe. Elle se sentait pâteuse et lourde et réalisa qu'il faisait très chaud sous sa tente à cause du soleil. _Bon sang, quelle heure pouvait-il bien être pour qu'elle ait eu le temps de chauffer comme ça ?_

Elle sortit de son lit de camp avec précautions tout en maugréant dans l'atmosphère suffocante. Sans prendre même la peine de vérifier si elle était vêtue de manière convenable, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de la tente et écarta la toile épaisse qui tenait lieu de porte.

« Ah, Clarke, on a besoin de toi ! Je t'ai réveillée ?

\- Bonjour, Octavia, répondit-elle en se massant le front, comme tu peux le voir.

\- Lexa veut te voir, enfin, nous voir, rapport à l'organisation pour demain. »

Elle lui avait jeté un regard à la dérobée que Clarke ne remarqua même pas, encore aveuglée par la lumière extérieure.

« Demain ? Ah oui... Tu n'aurais pas de l'eau ? Je suis assoiffée.

\- Tiens. »

Octavia détacha la gourde de sa ceinture et la lui tendit. Elle patienta le temps que Clarke ait bu une longue gorgée avant de répéter que Lexa voulait les voir très rapidement. Clarke lui rendit sa gourde en acquiesçant.

« Je vais demander à ce qu'on t'amène de l'eau pendant que tu t'habilles, mais rejoins-nous vite !

\- Oui, oui » répondit Clarke d'une voix lasse alors qu'Octavia s'éloignait déjà à grands pas.

Elle regarda quelques secondes le mouvement des hommes qui se préparaient à replier le camp puis retourna sous la tente. Elle fouilla ses poches et ses affaires à la recherche d'une quelconque aide pour son mal de tête mais dut se résoudre à abandonner et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la chaise où elle avait déposé ses vêtements la veille.

* * *

Lexa avait le front barré d'un pli soucieux, habituel à l'approche d'un événement important. Elle jeta à peine un coup d'œil à Clarke à son arrivée et continua ses explications qui, pour la plupart, consistaient en des rappels de la tâche de chacun des différents groupes lors du lancement de l'assaut. Clarke, qui connaissait déjà ces directives par cœur étant donné qu'elle en était pour moitié à l'origine, préféra promener ses yeux autour d'elle.

Ils étaient plusieurs, assemblés là parce qu'en charge d'une troupe, et elle pouvait lire sur leur visage qu'ils écoutaient tous très attentivement. Son regard passa de Yargo à Indra, puis à un autre terrien dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom, et sauta à Octavia puis à Bellamy qui... à ce moment précis sortit de son apparente concentration pour lui faire un clin d'œil. Elle répondit par un sourire qui se transforma en légère grimace alors qu'une douleur irradiait dans sa mâchoire. Elle se massa instinctivement le visage du bout des doigts en baissant la tête.

« Clarke ? Clarke, tu es avec nous ? »

La voix impérieuse de Lexa la brûla par son acidité. Ce n'était pas sur le ton de l'inquiétude qu'elle avait prononcé ces mots mais sur celui du rappel à l'ordre, et Clarke pouvait sentir tout le poids de son autorité peser sur elle. Elle se rappela soudain qu'elles étaient obligées de jouer à ce petit jeu-là pour éviter la méfiance des autres chefs de clans, toujours hostiles aux « gens du ciel ».

Elle s'excusa à moitié et fit mine de prêter une oreille attentive à ce qu'elle avait recommencé à raconter. Mais elle réfléchissait à ce qui pourrait la soulager un peu et se maudit intérieurement d'avoir passé tant de temps à traîner dans cet état semi-comateux au réveil. Elle se demandait aussi vaguement pourquoi ils faisaient cette réunion en plein air, debout en cercle en un endroit désert du camp, alors que toutes les précédentes se tenaient sous la tente du commandant. Mais elle oublia bien vite ces détails quand elle remarqua les regards réprobateurs et presque furibonds, que lui jetait Lexa.

* * *

« Tout va bien ? »

Clarke se tourna vers Lexa qui se dirigeait vers elle, surprise que son ton se soit radouci en si peu de temps. Elle venait de les congédier et ils commençaient tous à se disperser pour vaquer à leurs occupations, ainsi que Clarke, qui se préparait à suivre Bellamy et Octavia. Mais Lexa avait écourté son échange avec Indra qui l'avait prise à part à l'issue du conseil et, toute trace d'impatience ayant quitté son visage grave, elle l'avait rattrapée.

« Ça peut aller, dit Clarke en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu n'étais pas très attentive, tout à l'heure. Un problème ?

\- J'ai seulement mal à la tête, ça va passer. »

Clarke se sentit déjà un peu mieux en voyant que Lexa s'inquiétait sans en avoir l'air. Même si elle avait l'air ailleurs en s'enquérant de sa santé, elle avait remarqué son petit manège sans que Clarke s'en rende même compte, tandis que chaque chef prenait la parole pour exprimer son avis, à la fin du conseil.

Clarke avait prononcé cette dernière phrase mécaniquement mais l'appuya par un sourire aussi convaincant que possible pour la rassurer. Cela parut fonctionner puisque Lexa hocha la tête et lui dit :

« Je te laisse aller te préparer. On se voit plus tard ».

Et avant même que Clarke ait trouvé quelque chose à lui répondre, elle s'éloigna hâtivement vers sa tente. Celle-ci quitta à son tour l'endroit désormais désert, non sans avoir regardé pendant quelques instants sa longue démarche souple.

* * *

« Ça va mieux ? »

Clarke inspira profondément avant de répondre. Elle avait un peu appréhendé ce moment où il faudrait reprendre une attitude appropriée vis-à-vis de Bellamy. Ils n'avaient pas encore vraiment eu le temps de discuter depuis qu'ils s'étaient isolés sur la petite montagne, et avaient profité des derniers préparatifs pour le faire. Ils rangeaient et empaquetaient leurs affaires assis dans l'herbe, Octavia, Bellamy et elle, après les avoir sorties des tentes et assemblées en un tas afin de pouvoir être un peu ensemble _pour la dernière fois peut-être_ , avait songé amèrement Clarke.

Et Bellamy, qui avait profité de la seconde où Octavia s'était écartée pour aller chercher quelque chose, s'était assis un peu plus près de Clarke pour lui demander discrètement comment elle allait depuis la dernière fois. _Dernière fois où elle avait fini par pleurer d'épuisement sur son épaule_.

« Oui, merci »

Elle lui dit ça dans un léger sourire avant de reprendre son emballage de vivres. Mais le regard de Bellamy était encore soupçonneux.

« Tu en es sûre ? Je...

\- Oui, oui, le coupa-t-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai simplement eu un coup de fatigue. J'étais découragée. »

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète et surtout qu'il continue à l'interroger. Mais comme ses regards fuyants et ses gestes pour éviter ses questions semblaient avoir l'effet inverse, elle se força à prendre un air serein et planta ses yeux dans les siens d'une manière qu'elle voulait assurée et affirma de nouveau qu'elle se sentait parfaitement bien. Si elle ne pouvait faire en sorte qu'il croie ce qu'elle avançait, elle pouvait au moins lui montrer par son entêtement à refuser d'en parler qu'elle avait repris du poil de la bête.

Il abandonna finalement et ils se remirent à discuter gentiment de sujets devenus banals, tels que l'ambiance au camp ou la biche à trois pattes que Bellamy disait avoir vu la veille. Octavia était revenue, sa couverture à la main, et elle commença à y enrouler des armes blanches tout en reprenant part à la conversation. Clarke s'arrêta un moment d'empaqueter ses affaires et profita de l'instant, un de ces rares moments où tout danger semblait écarté, où le reste du monde semblait s'être mis en pause, où elle pouvait oublier tout ce qui ne se rapportait pas aux petites futilités qu'ils prenaient plaisir à échanger.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Clarke, j'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? demanda Octavia.

\- Non, non, répondit-elle en prenant conscience qu'elle avait souri. Il n'y a rien. »

Et elle sentit encore une fois un sourire involontaire s'étirer sur ses lèvres.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Je n'ai plus peur (explicit

Clarke avait attendu que la nuit tombe et que le camp soit un peu plus calme pour ressortir de sa tente. Elle avait noué un tissu autour de ses cheveux à la manière de certaines terriennes pour que leur couleur attire moins l'attention dans la pénombre et éviter qu'on lui pose des questions.

Elle traversa le camp le plus naturellement possible, s'écartant souplement des lueurs rougeâtres des feux de camps autour desquels s'étaient rassemblés quelques hommes, mais la tâche était plutôt aisée, étant donné que le plus gros des troupes était allé se reposer pour le lendemain. Le silence relatif de l'espace était ponctué de quelques cris d'animaux sauvages, de mots échangés à voix basse et du craquement que produisait le bois en brûlant.

Clarke prit le temps de regarder tout autour d'elle les formes pâles des tentes qui se détachaient sur le fond bleu flou de ce début de nuit, et la silhouette imposante et sombre des forêts qui s'étendaient au-delà. Son regard se perdit enfin dans le ciel où n'apparaissait pas encore d'étoiles et elle ralentit insensiblement son allure alors qu'elle se laissait gagner par ce profond calme que cet environnement produisait sur elle. S'être isolée lui avait donné un peu de répit et vraiment fait du bien, et elle eut la cruelle impression que, peut-être, elle ne pourrait plus retrouver ces impressions de la même manière après la bataille, quelle qu'en soit l'issue. Mais elle s'y était résolue et l'idée de faire marche arrière ne lui avait pas même traversé l'esprit. Lexa et Bellamy avaient du déteindre un peu sur elle, finalement. Finn avait raison. Elle avait quelque peu changé, c'était vrai, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se décider sur la question qui était de savoir si c'était en bien ou en mal. Toujours était-il que ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire dès les premières lueurs du jour lui paraissait juste, et elle ne pouvait plus s'y soustraire.

Tout en pensant à toutes ces choses, elle était parvenue à proximité de la tente du commandant et elle se faufila entre les ombres pour s'en approcher. Elle attendit derrière une des petites tentes silencieuses pour surveiller le lieu et vérifier qu'elle n'aurait pas à affronter le garde qui se tenait en théorie devant le quartier général de jour comme de nuit, mais elle ne voyait personne. Elle ne s'en étonna pas tellement : ce soir était une nuit spéciale et ils avaient besoin de toutes leurs forces pour le lendemain. Ainsi, seuls les quelques vigiles postés à l'extérieur du camp pour prévenir une éventuelle attaque étaient d'une absolue nécessité. Le reste des terriens et des gens de l'arche, excepté les quelques hommes qu'elle avait vus près des feux, devait dormir tranquillement.

Assurée de ce raisonnement, elle fit quelques pas à découvert en tendant l'oreille. Mais personne ne l'apostropha pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle s'approcha encore un peu plus de l'ouverture de la grande tente, puis tendit la main vers le lourd pan de toile et l'écarta de quelques centimètres. Elle entendit soudain un craquement derrière elle et, sans plus réfléchir, entra dans la tente et rabattit rapidement le pan derrière elle.

La tente était baignée dans une lueur tamisée que créait la large bougie posée sur la table centrale. Lexa, seule, lui tournait le dos et semblait s'affairer devant un petit coffre. Clarke attendit sans bouger quelques instants en surveillant d'une oreille si le craquement qu'elle avait entendu dehors n'était pas dû à la présence de quelqu'un. Mais avant que, rassurée, elle eut le temps de parler, Lexa se retourna et s'aperçut de sa présence. La surprise se peignit sur son visage.

« Clarke ! »

Celle-ci s'avança de quelques pas et avoua :

« Je voulais voir si tu étais encore une fois la dernière debout. »

En croisant le regard de Lexa qui commençait à se faire réprobateur, elle la devança :

« Mais je n'arriverais pas à dormir, de toute façon. Je suis trop... agitée pour demain. »

Lexa acquiesça et recommença à ranger ses affaires distraitement, en restant tournée vers elle.

« Tu voulais quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Je me suis rappelé que l'on ne se verrait peut-être plus avant la bataille. »

Lexa sembla s'immobiliser mais garda le regard fixé sur un point imaginaire sur la toile de la tente, ses mains s'affairant toujours à déplacer des pièces d'armure et des tissus.

« … Et peut-être même plus du tout après... Je sais que tu m'as dit de ne pas y penser, et je ne suis pas là pour te dire que j'ai peur. Surtout que... je n'ai plus peur. »

Clarke guettait les réactions de Lexa qui détourna légèrement sa tête pour fouiller dans le coffre, l'empêchant de scruter les expressions de son visage plongé dans la pénombre.

« Tant mieux.

\- Je voulais... Je voulais simplement te voir une fois avant que le jour se lève. »

Clarke inspira profondément elle avait pris sa décision et ne comptait pas se dérober une fois de plus.

« Lexa, s'il-te-plaît, regarde-moi. »

Celle-ci se redressa et se tourna lentement vers elle. Clarke remarqua seulement à ce moment qu'elle portait encore son amure presque complète, avec ses empiècements de cuir et d'acier. Seules les pièces les plus lourdes et encombrantes étaient posées sur la table à quelques centimètres d'elle, et laissaient deviner les formes de son corset de cuir qui lui ceignait la taille brillait avec ses pièces métalliques et accrochait le regard, la matière épaisse de son vêtement luisait aussi mais moulait son buste.

Lexa restait immobile alors que Clarke l'observait et laissait vagabonder son regard au gré des formes de sa silhouette. Ses épaules étaient débarrassées des empiècements en métal qui lui donnaient une carrure menaçante, la lanière qui lui barrait la poitrine avait disparu, certainement aussi reléguée dans un coin. Clarke pouvait percevoir le mouvement de sa respiration à travers les vêtements qui restaient. Ses longs cheveux sombres étaient ramenés sur un côté seulement de son cou et descendaient en serpentant le long de son bras droit. Son port de tête était fier comme à l'accoutumée et dégageait sa gorge qui ressortait dans la faible clarté. Ses bras reposaient le long de son corps, immobiles, et ses mains étaient nues.

En remontant, les yeux de Clarke accrochèrent ceux de Lexa, qui brillaient d'une intensité intimidante. Ses pupilles, comme souvent très dilatées, happaient la lumière de la bougie et l'hypnotisaient presque. Débarrassé de ses peintures de guerre, son visage harmonieux paraissait moins impressionnant mais d'autant plus attirant. Clarke ressentit l'envie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux tressés et de toucher ses pommettes saillantes. Elle croisa encore une fois le regard de Lexa et céda. Elle s'avança vers elle alors qu'elle faisait de même, et elles se rencontrèrent dans un même souffle.

Lexa tendit le cou vers elle pour attraper ses lèvres tout en glissant une main derrière sa nuque et Clarke passa un doigt dans une des boucles de son corset pour l'attirer plus encore. Leur baiser était brûlant, plus passionné que les précédents, et elle sentit tout son corps s'électriser à ce contact impatient.

Elle enroula son bras autour de la taille du commandant pour la presser un peu plus contre elle et sentit leurs deux respirations haleter à l'unisson quand elles se séparèrent un court moment pour reprendre leur souffle. Mais cette pause ne dura pas ; Clarke se jeta à nouveau sur ses lèvres, entrouvrant les siennes à la recherche de sa langue qui s'unit à la sienne immédiatement. Elle avait entremêlé ses doigts à ses cheveux et collé son corps au sien, gênée par le cuir épais de son armure. Mais elle ne voulait pas risquer de se séparer ne serait-ce que d'une seconde de Lexa, et sa main droite alla chercher le creux vulnérable de sa nuque qu'elle érafla de ses ongles. Ce contact fit réagir celle-ci, qui pencha la tête en arrière, offrant une de ses clavicules aux baisers brûlants de Clarke.

Cette dernière sentit une main agripper ses cheveux tandis qu'elle recouvrait chaque centimètre de peau exposé de ses lèvres enfiévrées, et l'autre chercher précipitamment le col de sa veste pour la faire glisser le long de ses épaule. Alors elle baissa la tête et s'affaira à défaire chaque attache du corset devenu dérangeant de ses doigts tremblants. Lexa grogna et se joignit à elle, l'aidant à lui ôter sa large protection de cuir puis à retirer sa propre veste dans des mouvements impatients.

Elles se retrouvèrent alors face à face, écartées de nouveau de quelques centimètres, la respiration rapide, se dévisageant dans un contact visuel chargé de désir. Les cheveux de Lexa étaient légèrement défaits et son apparence dépourvue toute protection à la taille la rendait plus vulnérable. Mais son aura de puissance intimidante était toujours là, et Clarke se sentait enveloppée dans la tension qui régnait entre elles. Il ne restait à Lexa que ses épaisses manches sombres pour toute relique de son armure si imposante et elle s'approcha d'elle dans l'idée de les lui retirer aussi.

Mais Lexa la devança et l'attrapa par surprise. Elle la poussa et Clarke sentit le contact dur de la table de bois au creux de son dos. Le bassin plaqué contre le rebord, elle dut poser une main en arrière alors que Lexa pesait contre elle, le nez à quelques centimètres du sien. Une main enveloppant toujours sa hanche, l'autre posée sur le rebord tout à côté de la place qu'occupait Clarke, celle-ci plongea encore son regard magnétique dans le sien, semblant savourer ce moment où elle l'avait coincée entre elle et la table, puis elle descendit le long de sa mâchoire, de sa gorge, de son épaule, pour y déposer des baisers étonnamment doux, comparés à la fièvre de leur précédente étreinte. Clarke s'immobilisa et reprit son souffle, le regard perdu dans le vague alors qu'elle sentait les caresses lentes que Lexa infligeaient au creux de ses reins, à travers et bientôt sous son tee-shirt. Son dos était parcouru de frissons à chaque mouvement et lui faisait ignorer les protestations douloureuses du bras sur lequel elle s'appuyait pour ne pas tomber sur le bois froid.

Mais quand Lexa glissa une main entre elles pour lui ôter son tee-shirt, Clarke l'attrapa par le poignet pour l'en empêcher et la repoussa légèrement pour se redresser. Elle agrippa le dos de son haut en mailles de sa main ankylosée et se remit à l'embrasser tout en tirant sur sa manche. Lexa la laissa alors la faire descendre le long de son avant-bras alors qu'elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. Mais une fois son bras nu, elle le glissa sous sa cuisse et la souleva de quelques centimètres pour la faire asseoir sur le meuble. Clarke croisa ses jambes autour de son bassin et la serra contre elle alors qu'elle luttait pour ne pas se faire étendre sur la table. Elle n'en avait pas fini avec les vêtements de Lexa et, puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus atteindre son autre manche, elle tenta de lui ôter son haut. Mais celle-ci résista tout en essayant de lui arracher le sien et elles luttèrent quelques instants, refusant de céder du terrain à l'autre.

« Laisse-toi faire » souffla Clarke avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

« Non » répondit-elle d'une voix rauque d'impatience.

Et Lexa prit le dessus en imprimant un peu plus de force à ses mouvements. Vaincue, Clarke se laissa retirer son tee-shirt et se retrouva à moitié nue devant elle. Profitant de son temps d'hésitation, elle passa à son tour sa main droite sous la maille épaisse qui lui dissimulait encore la poitrine de Lexa et elle la passa par-dessus sa tête. Déçue de voir que celle-ci portait encore un large pan de tissus noué autour de son buste, elle n'opposa aucune résistance à Lexa qui en profita pour se couler en un instant sur elle et l'allonger contre la table.

Le contact frais du bois contre sa peau nue la fit frissonner, sensation dont elle fut aussitôt distraite par la langue de Lexa qui serpentait sur son ventre. Celle-ci ramena ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et maintint ses poignets d'une seule main contre la table tout en agrippant sa hanche tiède. Ses mouvements étaient délicieux, mais Clarke en voulait plus.

Comme pour y répondre, Lexa était remontée jusqu'à sa poitrine offerte et se mit à caresser ses seins avec sa main libre en la fixant. Elle sentit la chaleur de son désir l'envahir et arqua son dos alors qu'elle commençait à lécher et triturer ses seins endoloris, s'attardant sur ses tétons et en en mordillant les pointes. Clarke haletait bruyamment à présent mais Lexa redescendit déboutonner son pantalon et le lui enlever. Elle grimpa ensuite sur la table, chacun de ses genoux appuyés des deux côtés de Clarke, ses paumes à plat au-dessus de ses épaules. Celle-ci prit le temps de dessiner les contours des épaules de celle qui la surplombait, immobile, effleurant du bout des doigts sa peau tannée par le soleil. Elle passa ensuite les mains autour de son cou, l'amenant une fois encore dans un long baiser où perçait leur impatience.

Clarke remua son bassin contre le sien, brûlant de continuer, mais Lexa, changeant soudain d'avis, lui chuchota à l'oreille, la voix cassée :

« Attends. »

Et elle détacha ses mains de sa nuque pour redescendre souplement de la table. La guerrière tendit alors ses bras vers Clarke qui se redressa et se laissa porter jusqu'au lit, où elle fut déposée avec précaution. Elle s'y assit pour aider Lexa à retirer pantalon, manche et bandelette dans des mouvements de plus en plus désordonnés.

Elles se laissèrent ensuite tomber sur les draps défaits et Clarke s'intéressa à la poitrine nue de Lexa, qui avait commencé à descendre sa main le long de son ventre. Les yeux mi-clos, elle cessa tout mouvement sous les caresses de Clarke, qui avait elle aussi glissé une main de plus en plus près de sa culotte. Alors qu'elle l'en débarrassait, elle décida de faire de même, et elles se retrouvèrent entièrement nues, frémissantes et chacune dévorée par le désir de s'unir à l'autre. Lexa revint suçoter sa gorge en caressant lentement l'entrejambe de Clarke, qui agrippa ses fesses pour la coller à elle. Elle hasarda un doigt vers son clitoris de sa main coincée entre leurs deux corps bouillonnants et fit tressauter le corps tendu de Lexa au rythme de ses pressions. Elle sentait son souffle de plus en plus fort sur sa peau électrisée et la main qui se frayait un chemin entre ses propres jambes. Mais elle tint la cadence, appuyant de plus en plus fort alors qu'elle ondulait au-dessus d'elle. Enfin, Lexa tressaillit violemment contre elle, étouffant un « Clarke » dans ses cheveux épars et la mordant à l'épaule.

Après quelques secondes de pause, elle porta sa main à la sienne et l'écarta gentiment tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Elle releva sa tête encore ivre de plaisir pour accrocher son regard puis sa main parcourut de nouveau le chemin qui menait à l'endroit où Clarke voulait désespérément la sentir. Elle lui écarta un genou du coude et reprit ses caresses de plus en plus insistantes. Les yeux mi-clos, Clarke sentait ses doigts aller et venir et bientôt entrer en elle alors qu'elle enfonçait inconsciemment ses ongles dans le dos de Lexa, et sa tête dans le matelas. Elle s'était mise à gémir et des vagues de plaisir de plus en plus fortes la parcouraient tout entière.

Soudain, une vague plus forte que les autres la submergea et elle laissa échapper un cri étouffé en sentant l'immense chaleur qui irradiait son corps. En reprenant peu à peu conscience, elle vit Lexa se dégager délicatement de ses jambes qui s'étaient refermées sur elle, avant de s'étendre à ses côtés.

Elle tira le drap emmêlé au-dessus de leurs deux corps épuisés avant d'entourer de ses bras une Clarke comblée, qui se nicha contre elle avant de basculer dans le sommeil.


	6. Chapitre 6 : A bientôt

Clarke promena ses yeux sur ce qui restait du camp.

Les tentes démontées, il n'en restait que les traces imprimées à l'herbe jaunie à chaque emplacement, ainsi que quelques cercles de pierre ou de bois remplis de cendres où avaient été allumés les feux de camp. L'agitation s'était concentrée à la sortie de la petite clairière qui les avait abrité pendant ces quelques jours d'attente, là où tous les soldats finissaient d'empaqueter les toiles et les restes de construction qu'ils emportaient, les ayant démontés en une heure seulement. La rapidité avec laquelle tout avait été dressé puis enlevé était impressionnante, mais Clarke avait l'esprit ailleurs.

Il était encore tôt, le lieu était baigné dans une douce atmosphère grise qui disparaîtrait dès les premiers rayons du soleil, et une légère brise fraîche caressait son visage et soulevait quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Elle savoura cette sensation en inspirant profondément, le visage tourné à présent vers ce flanc de montagne qu'elle avait gravi seule et qu'ils allaient quitter définitivement, cherchant vainement à apercevoir une fois encore la roche pointue qui se dressait au sommet. Si on faisait abstraction du brouhaha indistinct qui s'élevait de la foule mouvante des hommes à une vingtaine de mètres à sa droite, tout était calme, et on n'entendait que quelques cris de corbeaux au loin. Clarke posa de nouveau des yeux absents sur le mouvement qui annonçait un départ imminent en y cherchant distraitement des figures qu'elle reconnaîtrait.

Elle n'avait pas encore vu Octavia ni Bellamy depuis qu'elle avait quitté la tente de Lexa au petit matin et avait tout juste eu le temps de passer quelques couches protectrices supplémentaires et de récupérer son sac avant de participer au démontage du camp. Elle se doutait qu'il lui serait peut-être impossible de saluer Bellamy avant qu'il ne parte en éclaireur avec ses hommes, étant donné qu'il menait le premier groupe à donner l'assaut sur Mount Weather, et regrettait quelque peu de n'avoir pu le faire vraiment. Ils avaient évité jusqu'au dernier instant de penser à ce qui approchait à grands pas et s'étaient refusé des adieux solennels. Mais Clarke ressentit un léger pincement au cœur à l'idée de ne pouvoir le voir une dernière fois.

Elle s'approcha de quelques pas des hommes qui s'agitaient en cherchant son ami du regard, mais ce fut en vain. En entendant son nom, elle se retourna.

« Clarke !

\- Octavia ! Tu sais où est Bellamy ?

\- S'il n'est pas déjà parti, il ne devrait plus tarder. » répondit-elle en lui jetant un regard d'excuse.

Elle était essoufflée à force de courir dans tous les sens pour vérifier que tout était fin prêt.

« On va bientôt partir, je pense qu'il y a très peu de chances pour qu'on le revoie avant.

\- Je sais, répondit Clarke, non sans jeter un œil derrière elle au cas où.

\- Tu es prête ? s'enquit Octavia.

\- Oui.

\- Non, je veux dire... prête ? »

Elle s'était placée face à elle le temps d'obtenir la réponse désirée. Clarke comprit ce qu'elle voulut dire et hocha la tête.

« Je suis contente de te connaître » ajouta-t-elle.

Cette fois, ce fut à Octavia d'acquiescer. Quelqu'un l'appela à quelques mètres mais elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, ne quittant pas Clarke des yeux. Elle sembla hésiter sur ce qu'elle allait dire :

« Je... A bientôt, lui lança-t-elle finalement en serrant sa main dans la sienne gantée de cuir, avant d'esquisser un mouvement pour partir.

\- Puissions-nous nous revoir. » répondit Clarke tout bas, presque plus pour elle-même que pour elle.

Mais Octavia lui fit un nouveau signe de tête pour lui signaler qu'elle avait compris, tout en s'éloignant à grands pas en direction de celui qui l'avait hélée.

Après quelques secondes, Clarke se retourna, cette fois-ci à la recherche de la silhouette de Lexa, qu'elle avait vue monter à cheval quelques instants auparavant. Elle la vit, ainsi que celle de quelques uns de ses chefs, à cheval eux aussi, à une petite distance du groupe à présent compact des soldats fin prêts. A l'arrivée d'un autre au petit trot qui leur faisait signe, ils tournèrent tous la tête en direction de l'autre côté du relief montagneux et Clarke les imita.

Quelques hommes et femmes s'étaient détachés de ceux du camp et progressaient lentement en direction de l'ombre que formait la forêt, et, en les suivant la ligne disparate qu'ils formaient, elle remarqua une haute silhouette qui marchait plus lentement derrière eux. C'était Bellamy, et en plissant les yeux elle croisa son regard. Il leva alors un bras, le visage grave, et elle fit de même, auquel il répondit par ce que Clarke perçut comme un sourire. Son cœur se serra alors qu'il se retournait et remontait au petit trot la file de ses hommes pour en prendre la tête, mais déjà le commandant avait donné l'ordre de signaler l'imminence du départ.

Clarke attrapa les rênes du cheval roux qu'on lui avait apporté et monta en selle. Elle pressa ses talons contre sa monture qui avança au pas en direction de Lexa, qui s'était tournée vers elle, et se plaça à ses côtés. Elle la scruta quelques secondes, s'arrachant à la surveillance des troupes qui se mettaient en branle, profitant que ses généraux se soient écartés de quelques mètres pour prendre la direction de leurs hommes.

Le temps qu'ils se mettent tous en place sembla s'étirer à Clarke alors qu'elle répondait au regard attentif du commandant sans qu'elles échangent un mot. Puis Lexa arrangea son écharpe écarlate d'un mouvement de la main, tira son épée de son fourreau, et ses yeux revinrent à elle. Clarke tourna la tête une dernière fois, balayant du regard la place à présent déserte qu'ils laissaient derrière eux, et les montagnes aux sommets à présent nimbés d'une lueur orangée.

Elle revint ensuite à Lexa et lui fit un léger sourire en signe d'assentiment.

« Allons-y » dit le commandant.

Et elle répéta ces mots dans sa langue en hurlant d'une voix puissante en guise de signal, signal qui fut amplifié par le son des tambours de guerre qui s'étaient mis en marche.

Alors les hommes répondirent par un puissant cri de guerre à l'unisson, Lexa lança son cheval au galop tandis qu'ils se mettaient en marche, et Clarke la suivit, sans un dernier regard en arrière sur tout ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle.

FIN


End file.
